


The Morning After

by ForeverM



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverM/pseuds/ForeverM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first night together. Is it really meant to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into this fandom. It may not be great but I figured why not.

Vera woke slowly with a smile on her face as the morning light crept in through the blinds, filling her darkened bedroom. Turning over in bed Vera pulled the blankets up covering her nose, snuggling a little more into the now cold pillow. Joan’s scent immediately enveloped her. Joan. Where was Joan? Did Vera telling Joan what she felt scare her off? Did she regret last night?

Vera eyes filled with tears as she began to panic. What would she do now that Joan knew everything? How would she continue at work knowing Joan had abandoned her after what she thought was an incredible night together?

Deciding a hot bath would be the start to her terrible day, Vera rose from the bed grabbing her robe from the hook on the back of the door. Walking to the top of the stairs Vera froze. Was that…bacon she smelled? Vera let out a cry of relief realizing her mistake. Joan had left her, but only to make them breakfast.

Vera sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Startling Joan as she threw her arms around her waist, Joan almost dropped the coffee mug she was holding.

“Good morning, dear” Joan said chuckling slightly. “Did you sleep well?” Turning slowly in Vera’s embrace, her expression quickly changed realizing Vera had been crying.

Setting down her coffee mug Joan wrapped her arms around Vera, pulling her tightly into her body. “Vera” Joan whispered into her hair. “Why have you been crying?” Vera rested her head on Joan’s chest and took a calming breath before speaking. “I… When I woke up you were gone. I panicked and thought you’d left me.”

Tightening her hold on Vera, Joan sighed with relief. “My sweet little Mouse” Joan replied as she lifted Vera’s chin to look her in the eyes. “I would never leave you. I love you.” Startled by Joan’s response, Vera pulled back to really look at her. The sparkle in Joan’s eyes told her everything she needed to know. 

Cupping Joan’s face in her hands, Vera placed a firm but gentle kiss on her lips. Giggling, Vera pulled back and smiled up at Joan. “I’m so glad to hear that because I love you too!” Everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Joan and Vera together so much, I couldn't resist writing a little something about them.


End file.
